Karthstan
Karthstan or officially The Supreme Republic of Karthstan, is a fan-made nation conceived by QWTF spy in this thread: ☀http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31918 Geography Karthstan is a Middle Eastern nation located near the Persian sea along with the UAE, Saudi Arabia, and Qatar. It's a landlocked nation, therefore it's the first of its kind to be in Just Cause, so it's not an island. For the sake of originality. However, there's some Civilian and Military controlled islands in the Persian Sea. Karthstan is modelled after Libya (under Gaddafi's rule), Iran and the UAE. Karthstan is surrounded by desert as like any other Middle Eastern nation, however, it does have some grass in some areas. There is little bodies of water in the Country rather than the Persian sea. There's nothing special about the Geography about the nation. To date, Karthstan is the most secular nation in the Middle East, having a separation between Church and State. Brief History The Nation of Karthstan began a long time ago when some settlements came together and began a kingdom. In 1812, the British invaded Karthstan and turned into one of their colonies of the British Empire, the People of Karthstan thought they had been occupied by invaders and Nationalist movements began. Karthstan was aiding the Rebels and Lawrence of Arabia against the Ottomans, hoping to turn the tide in Karthstan's favour in the Karthi-Ottoman war winch was becoming a stalemate, however, Karthstan got its wish when the Ottoman Empire disbanded when the Great War ended in 1918, finally ending the Karthi-Ottoman war. Karthstan was strongly affected by the Great War and in 1927, gained independence from Britain, this began another monarchy, this new monarchy was hated from the beginning for their inability to fix the problems caused by the Great War and now the Great Depression. When WW2 began, Karthstan remained neutral, this dissatisfied the Military who thought they were getting ignored. Civil War came in 1955 when a serious drought jeopardised farmers, the gold had also been exhausted, causing the gold companies to collapse, a military coup happened and the monarchy was overthrown, however, many people were still loyal to the old regime and formed new factions to restore the regime. The Socialists, The Democrat Fighters, and the Royalists soon began fighting for Karthstan's future. The First Civil War ended in 1959 with the Democrats winning and a democracy began in Karthstan, parties appeared, a parliament implemented and soon Karthstan recovered from the Civil War and the drought that caused it, restoring Karthstan to peace. In the 70s, Karthstan began building nuclear weapons for self-defence due to the Cold War at the time, a tower was built in the Persian Sea but was shortly closed in 1979 after a Prime Minister was elected. In 1979, that same year, Karthstan experienced it's first Islamic terrorist event when one Islamic Extremist began shooting and killed 19 people. During the 80s to 2010s, Karthstan was a high-tech haven for tourists and the alike. It came the example of the success of capitalism. However, a man named Said Farrah began to rise. Rise of Said Farrah. 1992, Said took over his father's shop when his father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Said, with his interesting personality. Managed to restore the family's wealth. 1995, Said became a city council politician. Now he had two careers. Businessman and Politician. 1999, His father and mother passed away due to health problems. Said continued their business and turned the small shop into a major corporation. Meanwhile, the Karthstan economy turned a better future as it's GDP rose. 2001, Said applied for State Senator and was accepted. He became popular when Terrorism was getting more common in the world and he was against Terrorism, calling it "a strain in the world" that must be "destroyed". 2003, Said was promoted to Federal-General senator when the Invasion of Iraq began, He declared for Karthstan to join the invasion of Iraq and with his sweet talk. Managed to get Parliament to pass a military order to invade Iraq with other countries. The economy was 20th biggest in the world with Kanushahr transforming into a tech haven. Said entered the invasion along with two Generals named Jaadallah and Khairi, (Khairi later became the PDGK's founder) The Invasion on the Karthstan side, lasted two years when Karthstan had to pull out in 2005 when Religious extremism was on the rise and began taking lives. Said increased his popularity but became controversial, by criticising the actions of Religious extremists in the country. He founded his anti-religious committee which later became his secret police. 2004, Said was voted Kanushahr's premier after proposing a plan to prevent terrorism from spreading any further into Karthstan. 2005, The Al-Fakkalla spring riots happened just a month before the Vice-Senator elections. Al-Fakkalla was poor and was small facing overcrowding issues. Said favoured the protestors, proposing more plans to increase the size and improve Al-Fakkalla's living conditions. Said was voted Vice-Senator because of this. 2006, Religious Extremists attacked Said's committee headquarters with guns, killing 46 people. Said then gave a speech and founded a fundraiser for the victims. Then announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favour of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections. Said now had the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. By 2007, Karthstan became a dictatorship and the democracy was now long dead. Squashed by Said and his supporters, he formed a small group of allies to rule with him, this became known as the Big Seven. In the coming years, 4 factions came to the public's eye, their mission was to overthrow Said and start Civil War to create a new government, these factions are, the rebooted KRSL, the PDGK, Corestar, and The Rahmani. Fall of Said Farrah In 2014, 4 factions arise to threaten Said's regime, he uses his new contact to his advantage. He contracts The Agency and informs them of the current power struggle that could lead to Civil War, in response to this news. The Agency sends their best agents primarily Rico, Maria, and Sheldon. Rico is displeased of helping a dictator and asking what's the point of helping one. Sheldon dodges this question further angering Rico. After Mission 2, Rico decides to sneak into Said's Palace to discover what's Sheldon hiding. Rico later finds Sheldon and Said having a conversation about Karthstan. It turns out that US has made a deal with Said to give out oil and in exchange, they won't overthrow Said. The Two leave the room to discuss it elsewhere giving Rico the chance of stealing important documents revealing more collision between The Agency and other dictators but one name catches Rico's eye. Sebastiano Di Ravello, however, he is caught by a security guard and pulls the alarm. Rico manages to escape the Palace and gets away with Maria. Religion Karthstan has multiple religious minorities living in the country, while there is no National Religion, the most popular religion is Islam. Islam in Karthstan is less extremist and more laxer, they seem to tolerate religions than other Middle Eastern countries, according to an Islamic Preist which Rico does Side Missions for. Religious Freedom and Secularism was made the country great as there were no Honour Killings because it was a crime under the Democracy. The Preist also explains that his Islamic fellows and students never really cared about what Women could wear and what other people's religion was, and shunned anyone who promoted any Religious Extremism regardless. The Preist tells Rico that once Said came to power, everyone of every religion tried to flee but failed, he doesn't know what happened to them once they were caught but states "whatever it was, it certainly wasn't pleasant". Modern Day Karthstan is widely considered to be a dictatorship with various human rights abuses, sanctions against Karthstan have been suppressed by the US in an attempt to persuade the nation to give it's oil out peacefully. It had strong relations with the US, particularity thanks to the Agency who sent Tom Sheldon secretly on the behalf of the United States to meet the dictator. Two Years later, an insurgency was taking place and the US having word of this, informed the Agency and gave the all clear to send Tom Sheldon, Maria Kane, and Rico to end the insurgency before they can achieve their goal, however, Rico is displeased at the idea of working for a dictator and Rico with Maria deserted leaving Tom Sheldon behind. It has been nicknamed "The Oil Republic of the Middle East". After JC4, a civil war has broke out in Karthstan when Rico leaves. It's unknown who leads the Karthstan Military at this point since it's incredibly disorganised after the deaths of Jaadallah and Said Farrah. Yet, despite these allegations. Karthstan is still visited by tourists. A civil war now blooms with 4 factions and the Karthstan Military. The US has intervened in the war, hoping to secure the amounts of crude oil. Rico has now left the Country to end Di Ravello's rule but it's unknown if he will ever return to end the civil war. Government Karthstan is governed by a democratically elected dictator named Said Farrah along with his allies who take national duties such as Law Enforcement, these allies are known as the Big Seven. They also developed nuclear weapons. They're secretly allies with North Korea and Iran, delivering materials to build nuclear weapons. 60 Military bases exist and controlled by the Military. Human Rights are deplorable as forced labor camps are hidden in the countryside and kept away from the world. Education in Karthstan was secretly abolished and replaced with a propaganda campaign to deceive the world and the public, abandoned schools are commonplace and serve a reminder of what they once were. Karthstan has strong gun laws, however, Bavarium is also getting smuggled in and is used to create weapons. Cities 4 cities exist within Karthstan. Al-Sharma. A medium size middle-class city ruled by mayor Ayyoob Riaz. Biyadh. Based off Riyadh, it is a small ruined city that has some religious traditional values, however, they're suppressed. Al-Fakkalla A dystopian and slumic city riddled with gang crime, it has a small port winch arms smugglers use to smuggle guns and even bavarium weapons. Kahnushahr. This is Said's home city, based off Dubai. It's High Tech and full of skyscrapers. The Bank of Karthstan is located here. Police usually enforce the laws here. Trivia *It is the first landlocked and two-dimensional nation in the series. *It is way bigger than San Esperito, Panau, and Medici. Being 700 square miles. Map Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Locations